1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel heteropolysaccharide, a process for the preparation thereof by microbial fermentation, and to the use of such novel heteropolysaccharide for a number of different applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heteropolysaccharides (biopolymers) are known to this art as high molecular weight molecules containing at least two types of monosaccharides constituting a polymerized base unit.
One of the heteropolysaccharides most frequently used in industrial fields as varied as agricultural chemistry, agriculture, foodstuffs, the petroleum industry, cosmetics, etc., is xanthan gum.
However, in spite of its capabilities, xanthan gum has numerous shortcomings, notable among which is its lack of stability at elevated temperatures, in acid and alkaline media, and in strongly saline media.
Consequently, other heteropolysaccharides have come to be commercially available. Among the latter, the heteropolysaccharide developed by SHELL and marketed under the trademark SHELL-FLO S.RTM. is representative. From analysis conducted on this product, it was determined that such heteropolysaccharide contains units derived from glucose, galactose and salts of pyruvic, succinic and acetic acids.
However, this heteropolysaccharide also has deficiencies, in particular when exposed to elevated temperatures on the order of 80.degree. C.